1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile homes; and, more particularly, to apparatus and method for erecting a mobile home on a preexisting lot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of all mobile homes that are constructed are boxy in layout and located in mobile home parks. Since such homes are usually designed and constructed as low cost housing, mobile home parks are likewise designed to minimize costs which results in high density housing and lot layout patterns that are similar.
Further, various states have regulations that control the design and construction of such parks, usually restricting the homes to specific minimum set-backs and clearances from lot lines and other buildings. In order to obtain the highest densities within the limits of the various park regulations, the typical lot size will usually vary from about 50 to 55 feet in width to about 70 to 80 feet in length with respect to parks designed for double width homes. The majority of such parks are constructed based on this lot size.
These typical lots utilize a one car carport or driveway on one side of the home and a long and narrow patio area on the other side. These long and narrow configurations result in an inefficient use of space and lack of privacy due to full frontage of these areas on adjoining lots. Thus, consumers complain about the boxy appearance, not only of the mobile homes themselves, but the aforementioned layout.
The preexisting design layout of such lots has hindered attempts to relieve such boxiness. There is a need for a mobile home layout which eliminates both the boxiness of the mobile home itself and the arrangement of the home on the preexisting lot.